Both dirtied by blood
by RubiiTsuki
Summary: After the major war ended a lone samurai continues her search for the man slayer who mysteriously disappeared after the war! So hunting him down by his stained hands, she finds herself in Kyoto and falling in love with him!Cliffhanger
1. Lilac scent

Author Notes: This is my first RK/SM fic so please be gentle when reviewing my story. *************  
  
Chapter one- Lilac scent  
  
It's been nearly two days since she came to Kyoto still no sign of the battousi anywhere. She frowned slightly as she scanned the busy market places, if the rumors were true he wasn't in his nature anymore during the wars. Shouts and feet scurrying reached her ears. She looked down upon feeling a light tug on her skirt.  
A boy with black spiky hair and brown eyes caught her eye. She smiled slightly as he blinked a couple of times. He ran off noticing his mistake, leaving a confused samurai in his wake. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed a girl with black hair with him, and not that but the man with her. She narrowed her eyes, the scar on his left cheek.  
**Flashback**  
  
"The battousi has a left scar on his cheek from the war, before he killed Tomoe's fiancé" her teacher told her. She raised an eyebrow at that, after all the blood shed and fights he got into. He only came out with a scar on his cheek.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
She turned around and walked off so he was definitely here still this new man slayer, was quite odd for someone who has many blood sheds on his hands. Blonde hair blew to the side of her face as she made her way towards the restaurants.  
  
"Yahiko you shouldn't eat too fast" Kaoru said.  
  
The young boy growled in annoyance but still continued to eat anyways, the attendee continued to drink the tea he ordered. Yahiko stopped as he sniffed the air, and was beginning to anger kaoru again by his obnoxiousness.  
  
"Hey, that is the smell of the perfume the girl was wearing when I ran into her" he said.  
  
"Girl?" both asked.  
  
"Yes, she was tall blonde hair with it tied in a bow, and she had a sword tied to her side like kenshin" he said smiling. Kenshin blinked in surprise there was someone almost like him here as well? He never heard of her during the wars.  
  
"It smells like Lilac" Kaoru murmured  
  
All three occupants peeked down barley catching a glimpse of the woman before she sat in her booth, the waitress handing her a cup of tea. Loud arguing could be heard behind them as they heard the words about democracy again, a slamming of a glass made them shut up.  
The three politicians looked up as a figure loomed behind them, her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hip. She snarled slightly while brushing a strand of her hair away, she picked one of them up and threw him right back down.  
"Excuse me, you talk of democracy when the war is over, and our country has yet to finally move to that point yet, do you have any idea of how many blood sheds there were during the war?" she asked. The men blinked and shook their heads.  
Kenshin eyes were wider as he recognized that voice, but it couldn't be her due to the fact that the girl was only sixteen when he last saw her. So this means she didn't die that she is now nineteen years old.  
The girl paid her bill and walked out of the restaurant never in her life did she need to get in a fight. The only one she wanted to fight was the man slayer. On second thought, there was no point on fighting him now was there? 


	2. Fighting casualties

Author Notes: This seems to be hitting my mind every minute of the day. I've been told to make sure I keep it in line. That's the hard part to this fic. It writes itself.  
  
VOL-Chan: I'm sorry not that I hate mina I just relate to Usagi in more ways then mina. I assure you that I will let mina play a good part in my fic though.  
  
Saniel: I think I've got to keep you guessing till she wants to reveal herself.  
  
DaughterofDestruction: Well. I think we'll see what happens!  
  
Roll_IRIS- Thank you I will  
  
Minna-san: Thank you so much for your encouraging words and reviews. They have helped write this chapter today!  
*********************************** Chapter two- Fighting casualties  
  
She frowned slightly walking in the forest. The plan wasn't going all too well now, but what choice did she have? The crunching of leaves caught her attention and she drew out her weapon. She looked at the man with a red head band wrapped around his forehead. She frowned at him he just gave her a cocky grin his brown eyes staring into her blue ones.  
  
"A girl like you shouldn't be wondering around the forest by yourself" he said.  
  
She pulled her hair back in a simple ponytail watching his every move. His eyes just seemed to watch her every move. Brown eyes looked into blue eyes asking a simple question which she refused to answer.  
  
"I'm not a girl who needs protection, but if you want to go one on one you're more welcome to" she said. The man just blinked as he looked at her expression from the looks of it she was serious. He chuckled as he got in a fighting stance.  
  
Sanoske wasn't one to be known to pass down a friendly spar the wind rustled the treetops that surrounded them. The moment he blinked she was gone no where did he see that move before? His eyes widened that's where it was kenshins trade mark move. The question was how can see to be as fast as kenshin?  
He winced as he felt blows on his back and a fist connecting with his left face. That's when he noticed her eyes were Ice cold, they looked like she was fighting a battle a battle she couldn't afford to lose her life depended on it.  
"Why is she taking this so serious?" he thought. Trying to dodge the attacks she threw at him, that's when he noticed it. While he was on the defense of their spar she had him backing up towards the edge of the cliff of the forest. She noticed too for she stopped fighting at him.  
"You're not bad" she said.  
  
"Huh?" he asked bewildered by her statement since their spar had begun. When she started fighting him it was like she wasn't human at all, now she looked like she regained some what of her feelings and emotions back.  
  
"The symbol on the back of the shirt you're wearing says "Bad," but you're not at all, your actually pretty good" she said. He blinked now looking at her strangely he never noticed she was behind him. The wind blew causing his hair to be blown in the wind.  
She bowed her head and turned away walking to the clearing of the forest. Where they had first initiated their fight, she will never forget him for he helped her get stronger. That's what worried her she wasn't strong enough yet to face the batousi himself.  
Sanoske walked back to the edge of the market place he looked at the busy streets as shoppers rushed to buy things. He frowned as he couldn't find who he was looking for, he thought she came this way. Shrugging he walked back towards the dojo.  
** Dojo**  
  
Kaoru was busy teaching Yahiko kendo, as the two girls sat by kenshin's side as he prepared the dinner for the night. Megumi was busy washing the house as she stopped to look out the open door to see what everyone was doing.  
  
She frowned as she thought about what she learned yesterday. The girl Yahiko described sounded like someone she heard of. What concerns her was that it did sound like that girl's niece. If it was then kenshin seemed to be in for a surprise.  
  
**************************** Well..that turned out good. I hope you all liked it. 


	3. Troubled

Author Notes: Thanks to everyone that reviewed I feel so loved. This chapter isn't very long, due to the fact that I want to get it out sooner for you guys.  
Chapter three- Troubled  
Usagi frowned as she stood in front of the dojo she could sense him, but she wasn't going to actually throw herself, at him into a battle. No. That would be to rash of a decision, especially on her part, since she didn't have the upper hand.  
Giggles were heard coming behind the doors of the dojo, she frowned they were kid giggles, her eyes clouded in dismay, just like how she was with..No. That won't enter her mind, she would avenge her death, but her journal how could she forgot the journal?  
  
She sighed as she turned her back on the dojo she would come back some other time. For now, at least she would forget him. The end of the wars, before the end of the war actually, that's when she died..died in the arms of the man that killed her Fiancé she was apart of their plan.  
Usagi's blue eyes narrowed as she clenched her fist together, she would never forgive them. Although she told her never to hate him, she couldn't help but feel she was the reason why...why she wasn't here anymore to see her niece grow up. She wanted to see blood spilt from his body, to know how much damaged she was. Yes. She was damaged, and he was the reason for all of it, he killed her fiancé.  
  
If she saw her now, she would probably cry, and she would to. Battousi never knew the damage he caused, but in some way maybe he didn't. He was an imperialist after all, and the only good one. She saw him coming up the road, he looked cheerful.  
She was really troubled if she thought that.  
**************************** 


	4. Conversation

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. A happy Authoress means more chappys will greet your hungry eyes, or read full minds. As some one once asked, yes he does appear.  
  
*** Chapter four- Conversation  
Usagi stood in the forest. She was even, thinking about the last time she spent with her aunt. The happy times were slowly fading, and she couldn't go back there. She froze in place as she sensed Some one was coming.  
She caught a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of her eye. Usagi's smirked slightly at the situation. A man slayer would face another man slayer, what an interesting turn of events. She heard him take a slight intake of breath.  
  
"Himuera Kenshin" she said airly.  
  
He blinked at her. Feeling it was his cue, to talk to her about things, the fact that she reminded him of someone so much, her every essence of that person. Kenshin's heart beat. The girl before him was raised pretty well, but the lose she went through.  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you're here?" he said.  
  
"Doesn't matter" she said.  
  
The air blew ruffling her hair. She turned around to face him, causing him to blink back in surprise. The eyes she had. They were so haunting, yet so warm. The man-slayer inside him yearned to get out. Kenshin noticed the small scar.  
  
"Like mine, but only smaller" he said.  
  
"Of course, they didn't cut me too bad" she said.  
  
Usagi frowned as she looked behind her. She looked to kenshin there it was again the gnawing inside. The warrior inside longed to get out. She shook her head, as she noticed her eyes were going silver again, she couldn't afford to lose it. Not here.  
Kenshin couldn't fight it anymore. The women that stood there, was very inviting to him. Battousi could smell the blood that, lingered on her hands still. Kenshin's eyes went from violet to amber. He was fighting an internal struggle.  
"Aoshi told me, that you were here." She said.  
  
They both looked at each other nervously. Usagi's stomach was complaining about no food, she looked towards the edge of the forest. She nodded towards Kenshin to follow her. He understood they had a lot to discuss.  
"Come on, let me out she's right there" Battousi thought.  
  
"Shut up. You are very rude" Kenshin said.  
They walked in silence towards the restaurants. Usagi giggled as she saw, a little girl playing with her doll. She caught herself. This man shouldn't hear her laughter, nor see her happy. After all, she may have forgiven him. That doesn't mean she forgotten what he did.  
"They also tell me, you stay at a dojo school with a girl name Kamiya-san" she said.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened as he choked up on his tea. He never knew she knew that, or she could have found out from the police. Kenshin wondered what brought her here to Tokyo. Silver eyes looked back at him. He knew that look you ask you meet my sword.  
  
"I was thinking. That you have changed since I last saw you" she said.  
He looked at her questionably from the statement. Silver eyes meet amber eyes, as kenshin leaned in closer to get closer to her. She was so tempting there. A waiter came, with the bill usagi picked it up and left with it.  
"She sure was a quick one" he thought.  
***************************** Chapter four is done. This fic was fun to write, and to bring out both their man-slayer sides. 


	5. Visitor in the Shadows

Authors Note: Thank you to all that reviewed. I hope you all really like it. ::giggles:: This was the most fun thing to write.  
  
******************** Chapter Five- Visitor in the Shadows  
  
Usagi's feet dangled from the top of the dojo door. The sun's rays causing her to have silver tints, in her blonde hair. Megumi watched in wonderment. Making her way to the dojo gates, she looked at the girl in amazement.  
  
"Usagi-san who are you, waiting for?" she asked slyly.  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed slightly. Megumi laughed softly, turning back towards the house. She couldn't help but wonder. What would be of the girl, if her aunt was still alive? Well for one. Usagi wouldn't have her guard up twenty four seven.  
A figure watched Usagi their brown eyes watching closely. He growled as they took note of another presence, their meeting would have to wait. This man wasn't willing to step down. Turning he left the dojo. Thinking he wasn't seen. Usagi's eyes were silver. She looked at the, place where an uninvited person was watching her they were careless if they didn't think she was watching them. The battousi was standing next to her he smelled the blood on her.  
  
"You will always, be drawn to the smell of shed blood" she said  
  
"I think that, we will be facing an opponent again" he said.  
Usagi shrugged indifferent. She would careless, as long as the intruder was dealt with. The smell of soup caught her nose. Like the wind, the young man- slayer was gone. He looked down, to see her walking to the center of the courtyard, swaying her hips at him.  
Kaoru was steaming mad. She couldn't find what kenshin found in her anyways, she was just like him a killer. A killer who had stained hands, who's past could not be forgotten. She will once again try to kill. Who was she anyways?  
"I see you've noticed Tomoe's niece" someone said.  
  
"Tomoe's niece?" she asked  
  
Megumi shrugged smiling at her with mischief. The girl's jealousy would be the downfall of her, not like kenshin returned them anyways. Megumi wasn't going to get in the middle of this. Her field was the medicine field. It wasn't the love field, where everyone was playing it.  
"Megumi is raccoon girl lounging about?" someone asked.  
  
"She is more like hanging about" she said.  
  
Yahiko ran in from behind knocking megumi down. His eyes were swirling, shaking out of it he helped the doctor up. He didn't feel like doing a thousand strokes everyday. He rather sit on a gooses egg, or fight with Kaoru.  
"Where is ugly anyways?" he asked.  
"Watching Usagi and Kenshin like hawks" Sanouske said.  
The air filled with cooking food. That caused every hungry person's stomach to growl, and their mouth to water. The conversations at dinner were nice. The atmosphere was light but it seemed like a tension between the two girls.  
  
"Kaoru will never learn" Megumi thought  
**** I need an editor, and a co-author. If your interested please e-mail me or IM me, SailorCeres1689 is my screenname. 


	6. Usagi Yume

Author Notes: Thank you again. I love getting feedback from you guys, this chapter is kinda from a new anime that is coming out. It is really weird, but cool how the get their names. They get named from what they dreamed about. ************************* Chapter Six- Usagi's Yume By: RubiiTsuki Rourouni Kenshin/SailorMoon *******************************  
Usagi frowned slightly. She looked at the ground below her, silver eyes staring at a very peeved kaoru. Usagi smirked at the girl. The 'raccon girl', didn't seem to like the attention, she was giving 'her kenshin'. A mob of red hair made it's way to her sight. She smirked throwing him a secretive smile, she blinked as amber eyes greeted her back. She raised an, eyebrow turning her attention back to the spring sky.  
  
"Usagi how did you get your name?" Megumi asked.  
  
Usagi blinked in suprise at the question. She looked at the small group, if she told them how she got her name. They would think she was weird, but then again who here wasn't weird. A snapping of a stick caught their attention. Karou shuffled her way into the group, getting in between kenshin and Usagi. Kaoru smirked as she looked at the girl.  
  
Usagi just waved it off. She shuffled from her left foot, to her right foot. The sun beating on their backs, giggles erupted as the girls ran by. Yahiko started another fighting scene with karou, calling her ugly again. The rest of the watchers just watched them and sighed. The fights were a little refreshing every now and then.  
  
"My mother and father, weren't expecting another child, so when they gave birth to me they didnt know what, to call me" She said.  
  
She continued as everyone else made themselves comfortable on the ground. The dust ruffled causing Kaoru to sneeze.  
  
"When I was two, my aunt asked me what I saw in a dream, from there she could give me a name" she said.  
  
Kaoru blinked. That was odd, why do you want to get a name from a dream a person had? That made this 'Usagi' person more suspicious. Silver eyes bore into her eyes, she didn't back down one bit.  
  
"I told her I saw white rabbits, they were so cute with their white fur, and big fluffy ears. I couldn't help but pick one up and hold it," she said.  
  
** FlashBack**  
  
Tomoe sat in the chair next to her niece. The girl was already one year old, and without a name. She asked the blonde girl what she dreamed about, that way she could give her a name. Tomoe smiled as the girl recalled her dreams of white rabbits.  
  
"Usagi that will be your name, it means 'Rabbit'" Tomoe said.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Kenshin looked at her. That was a neat way to get a name, but I guess you couldn't help but get it that way. When your parents weren't expecting anothe child. He was thankful that she had such a sweet loving aunt, which reminded him of 'Tomoe.'  
  
"I won't lose her like I lost Tomoe" he thought.  
  
************************************  
  
Aww....The name of the anime that I got the part about getting your name froma dream you have is Haibane Renmei. It's a really spiffy anime, it draws you right into it's world. Note: RubiiTsuki won't be able to update the 16,17,18 of next week. I will be going to YC for my church. 


	7. Regret and Hurt

Authors Note: Thank you to Kat of Torrent89. You've been great help in my editing and mishaps of things, thanks for putting up with me. Hopefully this chapter will be well.  
***  
Kenshin frowned slightly at the note. The thought that Usagi knew the leader of the ninja group, it was almost unnerving.The moon was bright tonight. She looked at it from the rooftop, her blue eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Tears don't suit you, that is doesn't" a voice said.  
  
Usagi frowned slightly at the voice.He was so nice to her, and her she was being rude and stubborn. She forgotten what it felt like. How nice it was to be cared for, and just held when you wanted to cry.  
  
Kenshin sat down next to her. He was close enough to smell her, the smell of light roses filled his senses. "Strange he thought, she almost had a slight plum smell to her." Usagi sighed looking at the stars.  
  
She didn't realize that they were that close. That was until they turned their heads to look at each other, and their noses touched. Blushing she stood up and she excused herself. Kenshin frowned slightly, touching his nose.  
  
"Stupid Usagi. That shouldn't have happened, you were too close" She thought. Usagi blushed slightly as she remembered how close they were, they were almost close enough to kiss. She growled slamming her door as she opened it. Usagi never did notice the angry glint she got from a karou.  
  
"What does he see in her? I was the one that, let him stay here for free" she thought. Kaoru narrowed her eyes, going back into her room. Soft tears rolled down her cheek. The one she loved, was getting farther away from her.  
Himura Battousai he was truly something. He could lose himself, by someone as sweet and innocent as Tomoe and Usagi. Red eyes narrowed at the last name. She was almost like Tomoe the same, sweet innocent nature.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Usagi was sitting on the roofs. He sat by her as she looked around nervously, licking her dry lips. He saw the action and was enticed by the movement, but her innocent look showed she didn't know what the action meant.  
  
"My aunt died, The one I looked up to well he was gone."She said.  
  
"What happened to him?" He asked.  
  
"He disappeared a long time ago, I haven't seen him since" she said  
  
**end of Flashback**  
  
Somewhere Tomoe was looking down on battousai and keeping close eye on her niece. She smiled sweetly at Usagi's innocent face, as she slept.  
  
******** Done! Arigato for the wait, and the next chapter is still postponed. 


	8. Girl Talk

Authors Note: Hey! I'm back from Youth Conference, but I'm still recovering from the party. ******************  
  
Chapter eight- Girl Talk  
  
Kaoru looked at the happy scene. Kenshin and Usagi were washing and hanging cloths together. Like a happy couple, that's what disturbed her. Megumi walked up to the distraught girl, looking at the ex-man-slayers.  
  
"They make a cute couple" she said  
  
Kaoru's body stiffened at the comment. It was true that they looked like, they would belong together. Laughter of little girls reached their ears, as they wrapped their small arms around Usagi's neck. Kenshin smiled at the scene.  
  
"Hey. Don't look so glum ok?" Megumi said  
  
Yahiko ran up to them in the middle of the court. His stomach growled loudly, as he stopped by them. The doctor just stared at him. The boy's stomach reacted like he hasn't be feed in three weeks. Yahiko looked embarrassed and try to cover it up.  
  
"Missy, where is that breakfast?" a voice asked.  
  
The three looked at him with disgust and sighed. Sanouske will never changed he still is the same person they met so long ago.  
  
"He is still a freeloader" Yahiko mumbled.  
  
The three laughed at him as a fish bone hung from his mouth. Unfortunately he didn't see a circular object above his head that was coming right for him. Sanouske fell to the ground, swirls in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I threw it a little too hard" Usagi yelled.  
  
Kaoru blinked at the small girl. She threw that? She threw an ordinary ball that made the freeloader fall unconscious. She growled in frustration. Usagi could do anything better then her, and that was driving her crazy.  
  
"Aoshi" she said.  
  
The group looked to see the leader of ninja group. He stood there looking better and more alive then he did when they last saw him. When they saved Megumi but he wasn't looking at Kenshin more like the girl that stood beside him.  
  
"Usagi, still beating up guys I see" he said.  
  
That caused the whole group to fall over. They would never have thought the new girl, would ever beat up guys. Not for fun anyways. Usagi just laughed slightly, she picked up a rock and threw it at him.  
  
"He's pulling your leg" she said.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it pass you"  
  
Kenshin looked on in fascination. All this time, they thought Usagi couldn't hurt a fly. But one would wonder where she met Aoshi.  
  
Like the wind he was gone. Leaving the group in bewilderment, what person doesn't tell you he is leaving? Then again he wasn't much for the chit- chat. Usagi frowned slightly as she saw a white flower fall into her hands, tears brimming at her eyes.  
  
"Tomoe-san" she whispered.  
  
She could still see her face. The one that she thought killed her aunt didn't which she was thankful for and always will be. Now there was a bigger problem. She found herself falling in love with him, she could never tell him.  
  
*** All of the choices I had made,  
  
Believing them to be the ones,  
  
To have the power to make the future change. ***  
  
There! All done and written, so how you like? 


	9. Aoshi VS Usagi and Battousai

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Hopefully no one forgot about me! ******  
Usagi was smiling happily as she swept the ground. This sort of thing was always something she never, wanted to do. When she was little, the only time she would do it was when he was around. The happiness died down. Just thinking of him, made her cry.  
  
"I just wish you would hold me, and tell me that everything is fine." She said.  
  
Slight movement caused her to face the person. Aoshi stared at her, as if trying to get a little bit of a reading of her. But she just stood there. Her face was unreadable of emotion, as if she was crashing down and burning. When he took steps close to her, he noticed she stepped back. He frowned at this.  
"Stop being so stubborn." he said, He tried to walk up to her again. Still she continued to back up leaping backwards she stood on the top of the dojo's large gates. Usagi glared at him, her sword at her side.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Aoshi asked, bringing out his sword.  
  
A cold tip made him look to his right side. Standing there was Battousai the man slayer, he looked at him with hate. He sighed looking at the girl, and the amber eyes of battousai.  
  
"I would not recommend that" Usagi said Aoshi frowned slightly. He looked from the battousai to Usagi, both not to be letting up anytime soon. In a blur they disappeared. Clashing of three swords could be heard. Aoshi glared as he noticed blood, was coming out of his mouth.  
Silver eyes met with amber eyes as they looked at the monkey in the middle. Usagi nodded at him, deciding to attack him from both ends. They nodded at each other disappearing from sight. Aoshi looked around from where he was. Those two couldn't have gone far.  
Aoshi held his jaw as blood dripped from his mouth. He couldn't tell who even hit him, but from the looks of it, his jaw was broken. The smell of blood reached her nose, as she glared at the ground that was covered in blood.  
  
"Usagi do you think you can forget?" he asked.  
  
Usagi glared at him ready to kill. There was no one that ever called her by that name anymore it was only during the revolution.  
  
"He killed your aunt, can you forgive your aunts murderer?" Aoshi yelled.  
  
Usagi lowered her head as her sword came down. There was no way she was going to go there anymore those were too dark of memories. Aoshi smirked slightly as he saw her turmoil. She would never forget who she was truly angry at.  
"Remember how he killed her, his hands. Don't be fooled. He is still stained with her blood. He said.  
  
The clicking of a sword could be heard. The man knew it couldn't be Usagi she wasn't close enough to his ear. His eyes widened as he felt the blade cut his ear slightly. He moved forward slightly, still trying to regain his balance.  
"Battousai the man slayer, actually got a good lick on me" He said.  
  
"It's like playing monkey in the middle" Battousai said.  
  
Usagi smiled at the scene. This was one way she could get revenge, and watch his blood spill from her sword. Oh Yes, this was one battle that she was going to enjoy. The battousai will be having the fun along with her. She didn't care. All that mattered, that will matter, is Aoshi dead.  
"I hope you kissed your life goodbye" she said.  
Aoshi frowned slightly. The smell of blood reached their noses, but mostly they were still on edge. Aoshi wasn't going to back down, neither was Battousai or Usagi.  
  
"It's funny" Aoshi said.  
  
The two of them looked at Aoshi. They way he stood it seemed like he was still hanging on. Usagi narrowed her eyes. He looked like he was on the brink of death, and going straight to hell.  
  
"If you two had come to where the famous, ninja group was fighting during the revolution. It would be certain we would have won" he said.  
  
"That's not true. Even if Battousai were to meet you there, the imperialist still would have destroyed you" Usagi said.  
  
"The imperialist were only looking out for themselves. Now, I get to fight the imperialist strongest man, and kill him." Aoshi said.  
  
The clashes of a sword were heard. Silver eyes glared at the smirking leader, he waved his small sword in her fast. As if he was scolding a young child for trying to hurt her teacher.  
"Now that's no way, to treat an old friend." He said.  
  
Usagi growled swinging her sword towards his stomach. She grinned as she saw blood, and how it stuck to her sword. It was the grin from the other man that stood there grinning.  
  
"It is really funny" Aoshi said.  
Battousai frowned as he picked up a note. His amber eyes widened as he looked at the two, the letter he couldn't have known about Usagi unless.  
  
"Oh yes. The famous letter" aoshi chuckled.  
  
Aoshi continued on, telling them what it meant.  
"When I first discovered usagi, she was only sixteen at the time. It was only the pictures I've seen of her and her "aunt" it would surprise you when you learn the truth."  
  
Usagi looked startled for a moment. Her sword poised in front of her, ready to attack if he leaked out too much information about her. That would be the worse thing. If Kenshin really learned about her relation to Tomoe, all hell would break loose.  
  
"There was something odd though, Usagi was never around when battousai was, Why?" he asked.  
****  
  
Done! Hope you like it. I wrote it up to four pages. Hope it is interesting. 


	10. Covered with Blood

Author Notes: Thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter. It was a lot of fun to write, I think I should answer a question.  
  
The girl that was crying in chapter eight wasn't Usagi but Kaoru  
  
**************************  
  
She wasn't happy at all. The cold silver eyes were a dead giveaway, she gripped her sword tighter. Her knuckles turning white from the action, she was going to kill the jerk once and for all. It was just a matter of time. That's all she needed now.  
Aoshi frowned slightly her man-slayer side seemed a little too strong. He backed away slowly provoking her now wasn't good, he couldn't forget the other one. The battousai was just a dangerous, one mistake and it was over.  
Usagi disappeared from sight initiating the second round of the fight. This time it was aoshi and Usagi. No Kenshin, Sanouske, nor the Battousai. This fight was between two foes, and Usagi will fight till he was defeated.  
  
Aoshi gasped as his old wounds were opened. There was no way she could be this strong, unless. His eyes widened as he looked at her closely that symbol. He seen that symbol before it wasn't good, it could mean one thing.  
Usagi frowned slightly her silver eyes narrowed. The scent of the sea reached her nose. She blinked she liked the sea, it was her favorite place. There was something different though, blood also reached her nose.  
"You should give up already" Aoshi said.  
  
Usagi frowned deeply gripping her sword tighter and getting in a fighting stance. This caused the ninja leader to frown. She was more stubborn then she was in her last life time. The last time he heard of her, so this would be the final fight.  
  
The swing of Usagi's sword caught aoshi off guard cutting him. His eyes widened in shock as he fell, dead on the ground, looking at the young girl. He looked at her once again, before his eyes rolled back. One word rolled off his tongue.  
"Chidaruma" he whispered.  
Kenshin's eyes widened at the name. He looked up at usagi, who was hovering over aoshi's dead body, her eyes hidden by her bangs. The silence was unnerving as the dead body was left there to rot, hopefully in hell.  
  
"Demo Aoshi, Chidaruma isn't here anymore" She said.  
Usagi turned and walked off to the house. This fight and her dark past were over and no longer, will she be hunted down for it. Kenshin however still had his to deal with she would let him deal with it his own way.  
"Akuchi, that's what he was but now he will rot in hell" She said  
  
Kenshin frowned slightly at the new revelations. This would prove to be quite interesting and he wanted to learn more about Usagi. The niece of Tomoe, he would be with her and get a little closer to her.  
Usagi and Kenshin looked at each other from across the table. The word uttered not to be mentioned again. Usagi smiled at him, she owed him for that.  
  
That first moment, We shared a glance, At one another, A scent of a feeling was in the air, Of a very familiar smile.  
There was something different about her. The way she carried herself was so unlike Tomoe, but in a way was like her. The soft flawless features the gentle smile. The smile.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Battousai watched Tomoe as she fixed things around. Turning around to face him, she gave him a gentle smile. She continued to fix dinner, and drink. This was the only time she was alone, without her niece being there.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Tomoe never niece, she never mentioned one either" he thought.  
  
A very strange, A strong power, Calls out to you,  
  
Usagi frowned slightly as she saw his expression. His eyes were glazed over as if he was in deep thought, she frowned.  
  
"He couldn't have figured it out, could he?" she thought.  
They looked at each other. Blue eyes meet violet eyes. Both seeking answers for questions the other didn't know. Then they began to shake it off. The one thought it couldn't be her, and the other one was thankful they didn't figure it out.  
  
The meaning of this chance meeting, Can't you notice any sooner?  
  
The dinner was quiet except for the man-slayer who kept on looking at Usagi. He couldn't completely read her at all. Tomoe was hard to read too, and understand. She was always trying to prove that she was strong.  
  
"She was in a way" He thought.  
  
** Flashback**  
  
Dark hair. White flawless face, deep black eyes. Also a sweet innocent smile. They were looking at him, trying to get him to remember.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
The meaning of this chance meeting, Can't you notice any sooner?  
  
Megumi talked lightly with Usagi. Both girls teasing each other, Usagi giggled lightly over the matter of it. She didn't take anything to heart, it fluttered right off her.  
  
"You play better then the raccoon girl, she takes everything offensively." Megumi said, dark brown eyes dancing with mirth in her eyes.  
  
"You two fight like sisters, it must be nice to have someone to tease" Usagi said.  
  
Megumi looked up and smiled sweetly. She nodded her head, she felt better already as it was. Her spirits were lifted up.  
  
"Tomoe and me never argued" Usagi said.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Usagi was trying to make cookies. Her small pudgy hands, attempting to reach for the flour, as she did she knocked it down off the counter on her. After the flour dust lifted, a white covered Usagi stood in the kitchen.  
  
Tomoe ran into the room, looking at the small child. A small smiled reached her eyes, no longer to hold it she giggled. Angry blue eyes greeted her vision.  
  
"kokoronokorida Usagi, you just looked like a little white ghost" She said.  
  
Usagi scowled and pouted looking the other way.  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Memories that will come and hold me down, But I'll never look, back at what's in the past, Was the feeling that I felt.  
  
Usagi smiled softly as a tear trailed down her cheek. Her secret shouldn't be let out, not yet.  
  
******  
  
Whats Usagi's secret? Does Kenshin know? What will happen if they do find out?  
  
10 reviews please. 


	11. Goodbye

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I'm glad that I have everyone's attention from the last chapter. Now! If you'll please buckle up, take a deep breath be prepared for this next chapter. If needed, you may get some Kleenex for this one. Thank you to my editor who corrected me  
  
Chimamire- Covered with blood  
***************  
The trees blew in the night sky. A small figure ran across the dojo, hiding in the shadows. Hoping she wouldn't be seen till it was too late. She hoped he wouldn't have figured it out, but it seemed like he has. What to do if he confronts her?  
She shook her in denial. She would make sure she was never found she would have to stay low for a while. The blood was too strong on her, he could find her sooner then she thought. Her whole mission was just to make sure he was alright, that he was happy. He was.  
  
A sad smile reached her face. The one she loved was finally happy, he could move on from the past now. He was free. The battousai was never to be seen again, unless someone was threatened. What she heard from megumi, he took good care of Kaoru.  
She stopped back at the river. The moon shining over the ground, she sat down looking up at it. How comforting it was to her. The moon bathed to her in her glow, she frowned slightly at the pure white light. Tears trickled down her face she refused to let out a sob.  
  
"If only I could be, as pure as the moon, she thought, but I can't."  
  
The wind blew caressing her face. She closed her eyes softly, as if she understood the wind was trying to sooth her nerves. Or at least trying to make her feel better, she wished everything was just better and right again.  
"chimamire" the wind whispered.  
  
Usagi frowned slightly this wind was different. Unlike the last wind, this one sent chilled down her spines. This new wind was mocking her, as if trying to relive the pain all over again, never wanting her to forget. She frowned.  
  
"Why, she asked, don't you let me forget?"  
Usagi frowned as she got up. Her feet carrying her farther away from this place, she needed to get back to Tokyo and pronto. The sky was an orange color, as the sun began to peek from behind the hill. She smiled softly at the sight.  
  
She was home. She was finally free from the anguish and torment of the past. If he could forget her and move on, so could she. This was one place where she could start it. The streets were busy as people burst through doors.  
"Ohayo Usagi-san" A voice said  
  
Usagi smiled at the women. She looked at the women perched behind the counter. The smell of bread reached her nose it was that smell she loved so much. The warm crisp smell of fresh baked bread that was soft when you broke it apart.  
"Ohayo Mika" She replied.  
Usagi pulled down her long blonde hair. Bringing it to the left she, she began to braid it, and put a bow at the end of it. She smiled softly at her reflection. She looked so cute and innocent this way. Although things could get ugly, she ran on finding herself in the deserted allies.  
She froze as her eyes widened. This is..where it all began. This was the same spot she was at, when she realized kenshin was gone. . He moved on, he believed her dead when she wasn't even home that day. Tears dripped down her face.  
"Baka Kenshin, she muttered, you never looked completely."  
A deep chuckle made her look from the corner of her eyes. A man in uniform stood behind her, but he wasn't a cop, No! This was Saitou..the one who made kenshin believe she was dead. She turned around fast cold eyes facing him.  
Now Tomoe, you shouldn't look at me like that, he said, I'm here to help."  
Usagi snorted at the comment. She moved the weight from her left foot to her right she just wanted to knock this guy out already. Here he was just standing there, waiting for the right moment to bring it up, and smiling about it.  
  
"I'm not Tomoe, Usagi said, so don't call me that."  
  
"I didn't think you were alive, Saitou said, "but I think the angels are giving you a second chance."  
His eyes widened as a strong wind rushed passed him. He frowned slightly as he watched a cross shape scar appear on his right cheek, blood spilling from the freshly made mark. He looked behind him she stood a good five feet from where he was.  
Her eyes silver with blue tints behind them. She turned away from him, walking under the tree branches, she would be back to finish him off. Her hands were stained with his blood now, and she wasn't satisfied yet.  
Brown eyes watched the girl walk to the busy streets. He frowned slightly he followed her on foot, this far and he still, didn't know why she left. He looked at her face, from the looks of it though she isn't going to let that information out too soon.  
"Why do I have to watch her" he thought.  
  
** Kyoto**  
Kenshin paced back and forward grabbing his sword sometimes. He stopped pacing to look back at the gates no Sanouske has arrived with information on where she is. Kenshin sighed softly, was it really her? What if it was? All these thoughts ran through his mind.  
Megumi frowned slightly. How kenshin found out is beyond her, she thought she did a wonderful job of acting. She frowned watching Kaoru, the girl just stared at Kenshin, she growled at her selfishness. The raccoon girl had no Idea of what she did.  
"I'm finding Usagi, myself" Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru stood up and shook her head. He looked at her with narrowed violent eyes. Kaoru backed up slowly he never looked at her, like that. That look that, said he thought, of her as an enemy that must be destroyed and dealt with.  
"Kaoru-dono I must know, he said, If Usagi knows anything about Tomoe's death."  
  
Kaoru frowned slightly and relaxed a little. He wasn't going to attack her as she thought, more like he was angry at himself. The young niece of Tomoe was the only thing he had left, to the answers he so badly wanted. The answers that will help his mind be at peace.  
"Hai Kenshin, Kaoru said, you do need that information" she said  
Kenshin smiled softly at her thanking her that she understood. He said his quick goodbyes and headed out the gates, this was one journey he needed to take, a journey that will keep him going, now and forever.  
"I'm getting those answers tonight" he thought.  
The small group watched kenshin walk away from them. He was on another mission again, but not to rescue anybody. This mission was to questions he asked those many years ago. The answers he needed.  
  
"Was Tomoe really gone?"  
** Tokyo**  
Usagi frowned slightly as she noticed someone following her. She didn't pay it him mind, she knew who it was, let him be the fool to believe she didn't. She smiled softly, as her hair flew on her left side of her face, she thought it was cute. Usagi wondered of this was his doing.  
A small house came into view. It wasn't big like it was those bloody nights, and tragic findings. This house was somewhere she could start over forgetting that part of her life. She left the door opened leaving her visitor the sign he was permitted to come in.  
Sitting down she placed a cup on the table. One cup was for her and the other one was for her guest, he should be tired and thirsty after that long trip. She smirked slightly as she noticed a tall figure enter her home.  
"Nice place here, a male voice said, must be a nice place to hide from the real world, and forget about everything."  
Usagi frowned softly looking in her cup of tea. She knew he came here to interrogate her, but she really needed to leave him where he was happy. Somewhere he could forget his lonely and sad past. She knew he needed that.  
"Why?" he asked.  
Usagi raised an eyebrow at the question. Blue eyes stared at brown eyes, neither one willing to back down. She sighed setting her cup down this would be pretty difficult to explain. When everything was going so well, she messed it up.  
  
"Why, What?" she asked.  
  
The man snorted softly at the avoidance of the question. There was something she wasn't telling them, something that could help kenshin.  
  
"Your more selfish then missy, he said, although she did run out to him when he almost disappeared."  
  
Usagi stood up fast. She looked at the bandit in front of her, the cup tipping over spilling its contents onto the floor. 


	12. Running from The Pain!

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait. I was very busy, and wanted to do well on my final semester exams. This year I'm going to be a senior.  
  
***********************  
  
I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight  
  
******************  
  
Usagi glared at him for a moment. All the things she did for him, and he was going to throw it right in her face. She frowned looking at him the dripping of a drink caught her attention.  
  
"Kenshin deserves to know" he said  
  
Usagi froze at the mention of the name. This is why she ran away, she didn't want to hurt the one person she loved. She gripped the cup, causing it to break it in her hands. She looked down at her hands that were stained with blood.  
  
"I'm doing this for him, he's happy now" she said.  
  
Sanoskue frowned slightly at her. Usagi was being more stubborn then he gave her credit for. Why won't she tell Kenshin? He watched her as she moved about. Usagi frowned as she looked up, he was here.  
  
"Usagi I want answers" he said.  
  
"Answers to what?" she asked.  
  
Battousai growled as he stalked towards her, causing her to back up into the counter. He was standing right in front of her now, looking her right in the eye. Usagi gulped in fear, as she felt him grasp her arms tightly.  
  
"Why, he asked. Didn't you tell me?"  
  
Tears escaped her eyes rolling down her cheeks. She never wanted to hurt him he was the first person she ever came into contact with. He was someone she loved. Someone that she could relate to, the loneliness they both shared.  
  
"When I first me you, he started. You made me want to be different."  
  
Usagi frowned glowing silver at the thought of events that happened. She didn't need this, not now. Not ever. The last thing the battousai saw was a blinding white light.  
  
"Gomen"  
  
He frowned walking out of the house. He knew where, she was going he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He could also sense it, he branded into his brain. The smell of her was great.  
  
"Why bother" a voice whispered.  
  
Battousai growled instantly. He didn't like this voice at all.  
  
*********************  
  
Please don't Kill me! I had no intentions of never not updating this. 


	13. Secrets Revealed

Authors Note: Thought I update again. That way no one would be upset at me.  
  
*******************  
  
Usagi sighed collapsing on the ground. She couldn't keep this up anymore, it was too much. She couldn't run from him forever. He was bound to catch up with her, but she didn't care she wanted to sleep. Usagi let out a yawn and her eyes closed.  
  
Battousai stopped and sniffed the air. She was close by, and telling by her steady ki, she was sleeping. He smiled. She couldn't leave now he then would have her and the answers that he wanted. After many years, he would have her.  
  
Slight snoring brought him to a stop. He looked down to see a young women sleeping on the ground, her feet curled up to her stomach. Battousai walked up to her quietly and picked her up. Amber eyes looked down to see if she woke up. To his relief she was still asleep.  
  
"Usagi-chan why do you run from me?" he asked.  
  
They passed numerous of trees. He walked to the edge of the forest, to come upon a small town. He continued walking down the forest to the village. A small house greeted his vision he opened the door depositing his young guest.  
  
Usagi groaned slightly in her sleep. The air became stuffy all of a sudden, why was it stuffy? She opened her eyes to see a ceiling in her line of vision. She sat up as it connected she was no longer in the forest, but a home.  
  
She frowned as she thought of something. If she was here in a house that means kenshin didn't give up and came after her. He brought her to this house. She sighed leaning back on the bed she looked up at the brown ceiling.  
  
Footsteps walked up next to her. Amber eyes looked into sky blue eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, neither saying a word. He sat down next to her, holding her left hand with his. She blushed looking away.  
  
"Usagi I need to know something he said, Is Tomoe really dead?  
  
"Iie"  
  
"Then where is she?"  
  
"Tomoe is here"  
  
"So bring her out"  
  
"Are you sure you want to see her?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you really sure?"  
  
"Usagi just bring her out here"  
  
"Alright but don't be mad"  
  
Battousai looked at her strangely. He wondered why she would make such a strange request, as not to be mad at her. That's when he was confused. Instead of Usagi getting up, or calling for Tomoe she began to glow.  
  
He watched with shocked amber eyes as her hair became darker, and she started to grow. The light dimmed down and laying there before him was Tomoe. He watched in fascination as her eyes began to open, she turned and looked at him.  
  
"Oh my gosh"  
  
"Battousai, it has been a long time" she said.  
  
Tomoe smiled at him sitting at the edge of the bed. She grabbed a hold of his hand, holding his hand as she looked in his eyes.  
  
"I don't want you to be angry with Usagi" she said.  
  
"Why would I be mad?"  
  
***********************************  
  
Tomoe hehe...Are you surprised? But what does this mean? 


End file.
